


Three Brothers Cursed

by Bleak_Defiance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gang AU, Out of Character, this is going to get pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak_Defiance/pseuds/Bleak_Defiance
Summary: Gang rivalry drives apart teenage brothers Robert, Charlie, and Lucien (AKA Bobby, Chuck and Luci). Through violence and devastation they realise just how far things have gone, and slowly begin to realise the effect the rift has had on adopted brother Lucien. They scramble to fix their lives as everything goes wrong, but it just might be too late by the time they do.(This is my first fanfiction on this site, so I don't really know how things work yet.)





	Three Brothers Cursed

_Dear John,_  
_Don't wait for us._  
_-Dean_

  
_Dean stared at the note, smoothing it for what must have been the millionth time. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Looking at the growing pile of balled up notes made him question his decision. "I'm doing this for Sam."_

_That felt right, even if it was a lie. In truth, just thinking about staying another day, or how mad his dad was going to be when they were gone, made Dean's stomach turn._

_He stood, sweeping the discarded versions off the desk, and carefully folded the note. He had written and rewritten it what felt like a hundred times. Dean had tried to make excuses, tried to write something honest, before deciding simpler was better._ _Something about looking at that piece of paper made him feel guilty._

_He glared at it. "For Sam."_

_Liar, liar, liar, his thoughts screamed at him, but all the same, he swung his bag onto his shoulder, and continued to lie to himself._

6 Months Later

Dean pressed himself flat against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as he cursed under his breath. He hadn't planned to get caught, but then again, no good thief does. He thought he'd been careful, but clearly he fucked up. Dean knew stealing medicine wasn't the same as snatching apples from the markets or lifting wallets from passing people in a crowd, but Sam was sick, so he had to try. Well, had to was a stretch, but it was better than the alternatives. The way Dean saw it, going back to John wasn't an option, and he sure as hell wasn't letting Sam go into the system. He had briefly considered taking the man he'd met a few months ago, Bobby, up on his offer of a place to stay and food to eat, but trust didn't come easily to Dean.

Bobby seemed genuine enough, but Dean had learned fast that people lied, and people lied well.

He opened his eyes slowly, and chanced a look around the corner. Nothing. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and pulled down his hood, before ducking down the nearest alley, trying to look a hell of a lot less nervous than he felt. Once out of sight, he pulled a wire grate from the base of the wall and crawled through the narrow gap in the bricks.

"Sam!" Dean called into the near pitch black room. He heard a muffled cough and caught the slightest hint of movement out of the corner of his eye as he patted the floor in search of the ratty pile of blankets.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean moved to sit beside him. "Did you get it?"

Dean grinned and rattled the box of pills.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it so far all the same.


End file.
